The stated device will alert a driver by tactile stimulation that his/her turn signal indicated is in the mode of function. The reason this idea was conceived is because whenever drivers change lanes, pass other vehicles, or merge into traffic, many drivers do not engage their turn signal indicator to the fullest fixed position. The above said turn signal is held up or down just enough to engage the turn signal indicating a left or right movement of the vehicle. However, the turn signal indicator is not propped in its fixed position. Furthermore, drivers will no longer need to remove their eyes from the road to make sure their turn signal is activated. The idea behind this concept is to relieve the situation as far as drivers having to remove their eyes from the road to look down to make sure their turn signal is either functioning in the on position or not functioning.